I Can't Love You
by Veraniatjes
Summary: This can't be happening Nina thought. I can't love Jerome! and he will never love me...
1. What is bothering him?

This is my very first fanfiction, so I'm not really good at it. It's about house of Anubis and I think it is a great show, and that's why I decided to make a fanfiction; with my favorite couple Jerome/Nina. Sorry for any mistakes in grammar, punctuation or anything else. I'm Dutch and still learning... so please correct me if you can Anyways... hope you enjoy.

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

><p>(Nina POV)<p>

* * *

><p>It was ordinary morning in the house of Anubis. Patricia was yelling at Alfie for pulling some kind of prank or something. There where people standing in front of the bathroom because they wanted to shower, but amber was still not done with her make-up and hair. Mara was cuddling with mick and Jerome was looking at them with a disgusted look on his face. And Trudy was making a delicious meal in the kitchen. Fabian was sitting at the table trying to figure the clue out.<p>

"Have you found anything out yet?" I said and looked at the piece of old paper with some weird looking drawings on it.

"Well... no not really, you're up late today." He said and smiled at me.

I sat across from him and sighed. "Yeah... All the exploring and brainstorming has really made me tired" i said twisting a piece of my hair.

I heard screaming come from the hallway. And decided to look what was going on. Fabian followed me. I saw Patricia and Alfie having another argument. Like always.

"HEY! Stop it!" yelled Patricia to Alfie. While he was running away from her.

"What did I do wrong now" Alfie groaned and he sat on the couch next to Jerome.

"You STOLE my wallet, you Idiot! How could you forget that?" She was getting angrier.

"I didn't steal it you just lost it or something… jeez..." Alfie said and yawns. "I'm going back to bed". And he went to his room.

"Come back here, i'm not done with you!" Patricia said and she followed him.

Fabian laughed, "They never get tired of fighting do they?" He said to me and smirked at me.

"Why does Jerome look so grumpy?" asked looking at Jerome. He was grumpy a lot lately.

"I have no idea... I wish I knew. He is really getting on my nerves." He said looking at the clue again.

"He's hasn't pulled any pranks and he doesn't speak with Alfie a lot anymore like he did..." I admit I was worried about him, but I seemed to be the only one.

"Well if you care so much why don't you ask him, I sure wont" he said.

I sighed. Looks like I'm on my own again... i stood up and sat next to Jerome.

"What do you want?" he groaned at me.

"I just wanted to ask what was bothering you..." I said as sweet as I possibly could. Hoping that he would tell me.

"Nothing is bothering me; go away I don't want to talk to you." He said not even looking at me. Just staring at what was in front of him.

I looked at what he was looking at, and I just saw Mara and mick. Could that be annoying him? "Do they annoy you?" is said pointing at mick and Mara.

"its none of your business." He said and he walked away.

* * *

><p>Well, this was the first chapter of my story, I really hope you like it. I put a lot of work on it at making it as correct as possible. Please if you could find any mistakes or could correct me in any way, please message me I would help a lot, thanks!<p>

PLEASE REVIEW FAVORITE AND FOLLOW


	2. Do you like him?

YAY! Another part of my story, hope you Love it!

I watched him walk away. I decided that it was best not to follow him. He probably wanted to be alone. I walked back to the table, and sat on a chair.  
>"Well? What did Jerome say?" said Fabian while he was eating a piece of chocolate cake.<br>"He basically said that I should mind my own business" I said disappointed.  
>"Why so disappointed?" Fabian asked worried<br>"because I really thought that he would tell me..." I said. "I'm tired. I'm going to lie down for a while" Fabian nodded and takes a bite of his cake. And I walked to my room. I let myself fall on my bed. Why did I even care that something was bothering him. He never cared for me, did he?

"Heey! What's up!" amber said to me. She smiled and walked to her closet to pick her clothes for the day.  
>"Oh, nothing much" I said. I wasn't sure if I should tell her about Jerome because she would think I like him or something... because I don't... I think...<br>"Are you sure? You look like something is bothering you" she said and sat next to me on the bed. She looked really worried.  
>"No, it's nothing…. Important." I said and sighed. I looked at the ground.<br>"Ok... if you don't want to tell me... then **don't I don't care anyway!**" she yelled at me. And she gets off of the bed and goes back to her closet... Oh, great. Now amber is mad at me.  
>"Amber…" I said and looked at her; she didn't want to look at me. "It's nothing important anyway, it's just that" I hesitated... should I... "<em>I'm worried about Jerome<em>" I whispered...  
>"wha-what did you say?" Amber said surprised. Her mouth was wide open. She sat next to me again. At least she wasn't mad at me anymore.<br>"I'm kind of worried about Jerome I guess..." I said. It's not that I like him or something it's just that. I don't like seeing people sad.  
>"Okay... imp going to help you find out what's bothering him! Oh this is exiting!" she said and squealed. "Wait till I put on my new outfit," she picked up some brand new adidas clothes and put them on. "What do you think" she said.<br>"It's really pretty" I said not really paying any attention to what she was wearing.  
>"You're not even looking!" she said annoyed. "I need to look good it is very important for me!"<br>"Yeah sorry... let me see... I like it!" I said really meaning it this time.  
>"Do you really mean that" she said exited<br>"yes" I said  
>"Eek!" she squealed. So when are we going to Jerome?<br>I hoped she had already forgotten about Jerome. "Uhh, I don't know. Not now that's for sure." I said. And I stood up." I'm going to the toilet be right back." Amber nodded and she continued with staring at herself in the mirror.  
>When I was in the bathroom, Mara was there too. "Hey, how are you" she said and smiled.<br>"Oh, I'm fine and you?" I asked her. Now I can ask her about Jerome.  
>"I'm fine, too" she said.<br>"Mara... do you know what is bothering Jerome?" I asked her in a serious tone.  
>"What do you mean..." she said... she must have noticed that Jerome was acting different, she talks a lot with him.<br>"Well, he is kind of grumpy and stuff... doesn't really pull pranks anymore" I said, and looked in the mirror to see her face.  
>"Well... yeah actually I did notice. But i just thought that he was tired or something... but he acts normally when I talks to me, but when I hang around with mick. He is always looks very... angry or something" Mara said, she was worried too... so I guess I'm not the only one then.<br>"Have you thought that maybe he is jealous of you and mick?" I said  
>Mara shook her head. "Why would he be? He doesn't like me in that way does he?" she said<br>I sighed, "I don't know, but I think he does." Why didn't I want Jerome to like Mara, does she like him back? "Do you like him?" I said.  
>"I like him, but only as a friend... nothing more. I love mick..." she looked sad. "I don't want to hurt him..."<p>

PLEASE REVIEW & FOLLOW & FAVORITE


	3. Pranking Amber

Thanks for the wonderful Reviews! Well here it is... chapter 3 hope you like it!

I was relieved that Mara didn't like him in that way. But what was really bothering me was that I don't know why I'm so relieved.

Mara looked at me. "Why do you care anyway?" she looked confused. I don't blame her. Jerome and I don't really talk to each other much.

"I just don't like it when somebody is sad, it makes me sad." I said and looked at the ground.

"Yeah me too, I want to do something about it. But I don't know what I can do." She smiled a little. "Maybe I should just talk to him about it." Mara said

I sighed. "yeah, but we should better wait till we know for sure that he is so upset about you and mick before we jump to conclusions." I smiled back at her. "I'm going back to amber; she needs my help picking clothes out..."

Mara laughed. "Fun..." she said sarcastically.

And I walked out the door. Then I bumped into Jerome.

"Ouch, watch out!" he said and looked at me.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to bump into you like that." stupid me I thought. Why does this always happen to me. "Are you okay?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"Do I look ok to you? He said and walked away.

"**Wait!**" I yelled. "Your wallet slipped out of your pocket when we... bumped into each other!" but he was already gone. I smiled "seems like I have to return this."

(Jerome POV)

"Hey Jerome! Want to pull a prank on Amber?" Alfie said to Jerome. He was very excited.

"No, don't feel like pulling pranks today" I snapped back.

"You're even grumpier than you where the last few days, what happened?" Alfie said worriedly.

Jerome sat on the couch and said: "I'm not grumpier" I said annoyed. I didn't want to talk about it.

"Don't deny it, it won't work with me." He said and sat next to him. Looking at him with a serious look on his face. "Now tell me why. I'm your best friend!"

Jerome sighed. There was no escaping this... "Nina is just...bothering me, she keeps asking why I'm so grumpy. She just won't accept that it is none of her business!" Jerome said.

"Ooohhh... i understand..." Alfie said smirking.

"What are you smirking about?" Jerome said and looked at Alfie, confused.

"I will tell you when you help me pull a prank on amber. Okay?" Alfie said.

Jerome groaned... "I really don't want to..."  
>"okay, guess I won't tell you then..." and Alfie stood up.<p>

"No wait, I will help you…." Jerome sighed. And Alfie just smiled.

"So what is the plan?" Jerome said.

(Nina POV)

"Hey" I said. Amber looked at me.

"That took a long time for just going to the bathroom, Nina martin, did you go to Jerome!" she was kind of angry. "We agreed that we won't yet! I'm onto this too you know!"

"I didn't go to Jerome..." I said. "Mara was in the bathroom and I just told her about Jerome and stuff." I sat on my bed.

Amber looked at me suspiciously. "Is that everything..?"

I hesitated. It was better not to tell her about Jerome. She would get the wrong idea, and think I bumped into him on purpose, just to talk to him. What i totally didn't do… "Nope, that's all" I said. Not looking at Amber.


	4. Suprise!

Hi there everyone ^_^

Sorry that this chapter is kind of short, I wrote it on my iPod in 6 in the morning XD so my brain wasn't functioning really well... but anyways, I hope you enjoy reading!

"So what did Mara say?" I was kind of surprised. I would have thought that she would be suspicious because I'm not good at lying at all. And that's an understatement.  
>"She didn't even notice that Jerome might like her." I kind of smiled at that. She was so oblivious sometimes.<br>"No way!" amber giggled." I knew she was oblivious, but it's kind of obvious that Jerome likes her."  
>I felt bad for Jerome. "Yeah he must really like her a lot..."<br>Amber nodded and said: " anyway, Alfie said to come to his room, he has a surprise for me." And she walked to Alfie's room.

(Amber POV)

I was excited; I really wanted to know what Alfie had for surprise for me. Maybe he has these Gucci boots that I saw in the store yesterday... Oh no, that's stupid. He doesn't even know I want these... I opened the door and felt something cold and sticky on me all of the sudden. I screamed as I realized it was lemonade on my brand new clothes. I was close to crying as I screamed. "Alfie you're so dead!" I looked at him and he was laughing so hard that there were tears in his eyes. I was surprised that Jerome was sitting next to him with a small grin on his face. "How could you, it's not even that funny!" and I run away, crying.

(Nina POV)

I was surprised when amber came into the room al wet and sticky. "What happened?" I said. "oh no, your new clothes are ruined!" I was really angry. "Who did this?"  
>"Alfie and Jerome" she said sobbing.<br>"Just take a shower and then I will go to them; I will take care of your clothes." amber nodded. Still sobbing.

I went to Arlie and Jerome's room. I saw Alfie and Jerome sitting on Jerome his bed. "Do you think this is funny?" I said to them. They looked at me.  
>"We didn't mean to make her so upset..." Alfie said. Regretting what he did.<br>"You better apologize to her!" I said still angry at them. They nodded. And Alfie left.  
>"Jerome..." i said looking at him. I sighed.<br>"What now?" he snapped at me. I began to be a little annoyed. "There is no need to be rude! I know what is bothering you. So there is no point in hiding it!" i sat on Alfie's bed. And looked at him. He looked sad. I just wanted to comfort him.


	5. She can't like me!

Hey! This is another chapter of my Jerome and Nina story, and I really love how it turned out so far! I hope you love it too ^_^

PLEASE REVIEW FOLLOW & FAVORITE

I looked at the ground. I didn't know what to say anymore. I felt like I already said too much. Amber will be so mad at me when she hears I confronted him without her. I wish I could make Jerome feel better. "I think I go now, amber must be out of the shower by now." Jerome didn't respond. He just stared at the ground. And I walked out of the door wondering where Alfie was. I walked back to my room to see Alfie and amber having an argument.

"Why did you do it? Did I do something to you did I make you mad?" she yelled at him, not even giving him the time to respond. "My dad will be so mad when he hears about this!" Alfie sighed. "I didn't mean to... ruin your clothes" he said.

"Oh, if you didn't want to ruin my clothes, why did you choose cherry flavor?" she was really angry, "it makes stains, idiot! that can't be washed off!"

"Oh," Alfie said simply. "I didn't know that" he said still looking at the ground.

"How can you not know that?" amber said.

"HEY!" I screamed. "That's enough. Alfie, you and Jerome are going to try to wash the stains out" Alfie groaned and whispered sorry at amber before he left.

"How you can be so dumb not to know that cherry lemonade makes stains?" she said. She sat on her bed. "Do you understand anything about him?"

"No not at all." I laughed a little. "so.. I talked to Jerome.. sorta." I said

"What did he say?" amber said a little disappointed that I asked him on my own.

"nothing.." I said, "there is something I haven't told you yet" I said cautiously. "when I came out of the bathroom I bumped into Jerome and I found his wallet, I haven't returned it yet."

Amber looked at me for a while and then said: "and you couldn't tell me because..?" she was a little bit confused.

"well I thought that you might think I bumped into him on purpose.." I said, sheepishly. I felt kind of stupid for thinking that..

"well did you do it on purpose?" she said looking at me with interest.

"no of course not" I snapped.

"oh, ok." She said obviously hiding what she was really thinking. "well we need to return the wallet don't we?" she said with a grin on her face. "its weird that he didn't even notice it was gone.."

"maybe it is better if we return it tomorrow.." I said. "I think he doesn't want to be confronted.. again."

(Jerome POV)

Okay, what did nina mean with I know what is bothering you. He could so know that he likes mara? It wasn't so obvious wasn't it?

Alfie came in. "hey!" he said

"oh, hey, we had a deal remember?" I said to him.

"what do you mean" he said I sighed. always have to repeat things…

"about nina, why she is like following me around all the time?" I said, I really wanted to know why.

"oh, that.. oh she likes you" he said to him like it was nothing.

"huh?" I could barely say. Nina martin likes me? no way, he is just messing with me!

"its like a girl thing" Alfie said. I couldn't concentrate, you never know with Alfie. Was he just messing with me? or was he really telling the truth?

Soo.. this is the end of this chapter. I kind of have mixed feelings about this chapter, but anyways. Tell me what you think ^_^ 


	6. Wait there mister!

Here I am again! 6 chapters in like 2-3 days, I'm obsessed lol

* * *

><p>I didn't know what to think. Am I supposed to be happy, surprised? Or just act like nothing is going on. I think it was best to just act like nothing was going on. I at least need to know for sure if she liked me. Alfie was wrong about things before, after all...<p>

* * *

><p>(Nina POV)<p>

* * *

><p>I decided to see what Fabian was up to. Maybe he found something out?<p>

He was in his room. Listening to music.

"Hey, mind if I come in?" I asked. I always felt at easy when i was with him; kind of like we are brother and sister.

"Oh, hi, busy day?" he said to me.

"Yeah, amber got pranked and got cherry lemonade all over her new clothes. And Jerome is still grumpy..." I said.  
>He nodded. "Hey I found something out, about the clue. It has something to do with the chosen. But I don't know what. I know it isn't much." He said disappointed in himself.<p>

"It's okay, I didn't achieve much today neither."

* * *

><p>(Amber POV)<p>

* * *

><p>No, no this isn't good... I whispered to myself. I was again choosing an outfit, because Alfie and Jerome decided to ruin my last one. And then someone knocked on the door. At first I thought it was Alfie trying to apologize again. But to my surprise it was Jerome. He didn't really visit us much so I figured Alfie send him here to apologize.<p>

"Hey..." I said to Jerome. "What are you doing here?"

"I just..." he paused for a while. "Yes?" I said losing my patience.

"I just came here to talk about ... Nina" he said; nervous about something, why is he nervous?

"Ehm... okay, what about her?" I said sitting down. "Sit" I said to him

He nodded and sat on Nina's bed. "It is just that Alfie told me..." I sighed.

"Alfie again?" I said.

"Yeah, Alfie.., he told me that Nina likes Me." he said looking at the ground.

I laughed. "Likes you, you're kidding me!" I had tears in my eyes of laughing. "That you believed him, there is no way she would like you"

"But why is she so... I don't know, so worried about me all of the sudden?'"

"Oh, that. I have no idea. She says it is because she can't stand seeing people sad or something..." i said.

"Oh..." he said simply. Why did it bother him so much that it wasn't because she likes him...?

"Yeah... sooo... now you're here anyway..." I said. I know Nina didn't want me to, but she confronted him without me too! "What's with you and Mara... "

He looked at me. I couldn't really see what he was thinking. "Why do you ask?" he said with no emotion in his voice.

"I don't know." I said. Honestly I really didn't know.

"Okay." He said. "I have to go..." he said and stood up to leave.

"Wait there mister!" I said. "Walking away may work with Nina, but it doesn't work with me!" I said. He sighed.

"Now sit!" I pointed at Nina's bed. "We are not done talking."

"You can ask whatever you want but I'm not going to answer, you're just wasting your time." He said. A little bit annoyed.

* * *

><p>Well, that's that then... I update a lot XD<p> 


	7. the red cheeked one

Heey everyone! This is another chapter of my story. I didn't know what to do with it... I like made 3 different versions. But I thought this one was best. So, anyways. I won't be able to upload a lot, because school is starting. I'll try to post one a day ^_^ Btw: sorry that it is a little bit short

* * *

><p>"Jerome...just talk to me..." I almost begged him.<p>

He hesitated for a while and said;

"Okay, fine but just because you will stop confronting me about It.!"

I squealed. I just couldn't help myself. Ok, first question. Do you like Mara?

"well, kind of I guess" he said twisting a strand of his hair.

"Ehh... Since when?" I asked

"I don't know it just... Happened. Are we done now?" he said

* * *

><p>(Nina POV)<p>

* * *

><p>I decided to go back to my room. I was surprised to hear Jerome's voice. Why was he in my room? I hesitated. Should I go in? Oh why not! I thought as I opened the door. I saw Jerome and amber talking. When Jerome saw me his checks began to turn red as he said, "I - I ehh got to do homework stuff... Yeah..." and he was gone.<p>

"What was that about?" I said

"I was just talking about Mara with him... Until you came

In!" she sounded mad at me.

"Why so mad all of the sudden, how could I know you weren't talking about something else?"

She sighed "your right sorry, that I did like that..." she said sad.

"It's ok" I said feeling sorry for her. "I should have knocked..."

"No, that would have made any difference anyway..." amber giggled. "That I was mad at you for such a stupid thing "

"It's time to eat!" we heard Trudy scream. And we went downstairs.

I didn't eat much and neither did amber and Jerome. I decided that I would ask him why he walked away like that, when I came in.

"hi." I said to Jerome. His cheeks were a litte bit red. Why would they be red? Is he sick?

"eh.. hi" he responded trying not to look at me.

"are you okay?" I said worried.

He nodded and said "nothing is wrong with me." he was trying to leave but I didn't let him.

"why did you leave all of the sudden?" I asked him as nice as I could.

"what do you mean?" he said like he didn't know what I was talking about.

"when you were in my room, talking with amber. You just left when I came in." he became even more red.

"ehh.. no reason, I was just.. ehh." He said "I was already leaving and you opened the door for me?" he said not sure of himself.

"and you expect me to believe that?" I said

"well, yes actually.. yes" and he walked away before i could stop him.

"well?" amber asked me "what did he say?"

"nothing interesting.." I sighed. why do I keep on trying anyway…

"oh..too bad.." amber said. and went upstairs.

I walked over to Fabian who was reading a book on the couch.

"what are you reading?" I said as I grabbed the book and looked at the front.

"translating for dummies" I lauged "seriously, for dummies"

"well, it is actually a very good book." He said back and tried to steal the book back from me. but I wont let him. "give it back!" he laughed

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW FAVORITE &amp; FOLLOW thank you ^_^<p> 


	8. They are dating?

I gave Fabian the book back. He smiled and put the book on the table. "So... How are you?" he asked me.

"Been better," I replied. And sat next to him on the couch. Fabian suddenly acted a bit uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I suddenly felt a little bit awkward. Almost everyone has been acting weird around me. "I have the feeling like amber is hiding something from me." I said.  
>Fabian nodded and stared at his feet. "I don't know... I'm not good at this kind of stuff." even Fabian is acting weird around me. One minute he is acting all happy around me and the next he is all gloomy. Why do things have to be so complicated? I sighed. It would be better if I would just let him be alone for a while. "Anyways, I have to go." I said as cheery as I could. And walked away. I hear him sigh and look at the book with a gloomy look on his face. I probably should ask amber what is going on. I want to stop all the gloominess as soon as possible.<p>

I become nervous as I approach my room. I hear voices. Jerome is in my room? Again? My curiosity got the better of me, and I just had to listen to what they were saying.

"Look, you should probably just tell her." I heard amber say.

"Yeah, because she will probably take it well." Jerome grunted.

"I'm not saying she would, but you'll never know. Nina might surprise you." amber said happily.

Suddenly I heard someone behind me. "What are you doing?" Alfie laughed. 

I jumped. "Um... eh..." I said.

He smiled. "Is it an interesting conversation?" he said.

I just nodded and said: "don't tell them okay?" making the cutest face I could.  
>"Yeah, yeah I won't tell," he grunted. <p>

I walked away. Feeling embarrassed. But what were amber and Jerome talking about? They want to tell me something? No, that cannot be. I felt extremely jealous. They are not dating, are they? That does explain why they were having secret meetings. And acting all awkward when I come in.


	9. The weirdness continues

**Hey! I'm here again with another chapter of my Jerome/Nina story. I hope you like it so far. I'm really happy about all the review's I really keep me going :-) anyways, Have a nice day!**

* * *

><p>I walked away as fast as my legs could carry me. I wanted to go somewhere where I was not reminded of what I just heard. I instantly thought of Fabian. I did not even knock and just pushed the door open. Fabian jumped and he turned around to see who just barged in. "Oh, it is just you." he said relieved. He smiled at me and asked, "What brings you here?"<br>I sat on his bed and sighed. "Just needed to get my mind off of things" he looked at me confused about something.  
>"Oh. Okay" he said his cheeks turned a little red. Is he sick or something? I thought.<p>

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, not at all quite the contrary actually." he smiled at me and sat closer to me. I felt a little bit uncomfortable when he was staring at me. I ignored the feeling and thought of something to say, but I could think straight anymore. All I could think about was Fabian and his ordinary look in his eyes.

Somebody knocked on the door. And opened it. It was amber. She looked at the situation and her cheeks turned red. "Sorry, am I interrupting something? She said troubled.

"No, not at all" I blurted out. Glad that amber interrupted that awkward moment. I walked to the door and waved at Fabian as I quickly closed the door. I sighed in relief.  
>Amber looked at the ground and seemed sad about something. "So, you like Fabian? she said not looking at me.<p>

"No." I said wondering why she would think that.

"Oh ok." she said not believing me. "Well I have to go so... You go back to whatever you were doing. With Fabian." she said awkwardly. I began to be irritated. Why does everybody hide things from me? And not even listen to what I am saying? I asked myself.  
>"Where are you going?" I snapped.<br>"I have to discuss... Something with Jerome." she said and smiled. Like nothing was wrong. However, I noticed the faint look of disappointment in her eyes. I already made a plan in my mind. I was going to spy on them. I could not handle all the secrets anymore. And I am going to make Alfie help me.

I hoped that Jerome was already with Amber. as I knocked on the door. To my relief, Alfie opened the door.

"Jerome isn't here." he said, wanting to close the door.

"no, wait" I said quickly, stopping him. "I was actually looking for you." I smiled at him. here's hoping he doesn't get the wrong idea.

Alfie looked confused and after a while his expression returned to normal. "okay. come in then."


	10. Convincing Alfie

I hesitated for a while, but I knew what I needed to do to figure out what was going on. I stepped into the room. It was a mess. I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible so I sat on his bed. He sat next to me. "So, why are you here?" he asked me. He was eager to know my reasons. I do not blame him. I would be too.

"There is something going on between Jerome and amber, I want to know what." I replied. I knew that it would take some convincing to make him help me, but it was hopefully worth it. I was feeling a little uncomfortable, but I pushed it out of my mind. I need to get this done. He bit on his lip. As if, he was considering it.

"I don't know, I don't want to spy on my best friend." he replied. I knew that he liked spying on people, so I was not afraid that he would not agree. I was afraid of what I needed to do, to make him agree.

"Well, your best friend is hiding things from you." I said convincingly. He nodded. "That is true." I could hear him mutter to himself.

"Okay, I'll do it, but on one condition." he said. Looking me in the eyes. "If he finds out, all the blame is on you." he stood up to get his csi kit. "I bought this on eBay last month. Didn't expect to use it for this though." he said to me while he showed it to me. There was a lot of advanced stuff in there. Some things I didn't even recognize.

"That must have been expensive" I said, amazed. It was convenient, having someone who has this stuff live under the same roof. He laughed and nodded in agreement.

"It sure was." he said. He got a microphone out of the kit. "You have to put this in your room." he said handing the microphone to me.

"How do I do that?" I asked. Looking at the microphone. It was small; amber wouldn't suspect a thing. Alfie got the instructions out of the kit and handed it to me.

He smiled. "I guess I could help you. I have nothing better to do anyway..." he stood up. "So when do we start?" he asked me enthusiastically. His enthusiasm made me exited too.

"Tomorrow? I will be here at 12." I said to him as I stood up too. He nodded.

"Kay, see you then" he said and opened the door for me. And I walked out of the door, feeling happy again. I have a good feeling about this I thought. I am finally going to find out what is really going on.


	11. The microphone

When I was awoken by my alarm, I couldn't help but feel exited about today. I saw amber sleeping peacefully on her bed. And because I wasn't paying attention, I almost tripped over Amber's shoes, until I finally reached the door. I'll have to wait for one hour until we could finally get our plan started. But first I needed to find a way to make sure nobody would get suspicious, and that amber and Jerome won't be in the room for a while. I could just act like me and Alfie are on a date, but that would just be embarrassing and unbelievable. I'll just keep my fingers crossed and hope that everything would turn out fine. I walked Into the bathroom. When I was about to brush my teeth, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." I said. Alfie opened the door, and smiled gently at me. I gave him a slight nod and he closed the door behind him.

"So, what are we going to do about amber and Jerome in your room?" he asked me. He got his toothbrush and started to brush his teeth.

"Well, if amber is alone, I will distract her. And if Jerome and amber are there, we'll just have to wait till they get out, basically." I said. Brushing my teeth too.

"That seems like a good plan." he said satisfied. I washed my mouth, and turned too face him.

"It's better if I go now, people will get suspicious." I said and left. When I left, I almost bumped into amber. I felt really weird standing close to her, even though we are good friends. Amber smiled at me.

"Hey Nina, how are you?" she said. Like there was nothing wrong. How could she talk to me like that, she doesn't even tell me about what is going on with Jerome.

"I have been better, but what is going on with Jerome?" I asked her. I was slowly moving closer to her, carefully analyzing her expression. She frowned for a split second, but she took a deep breath, and her face became emotionless.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" she responded calmly. I frowned, she already knows, why do people hide things from me all the time?

"You have been acting.. Weird lately." I said, trying to hide my jealousy. But amber noticed it, because she suddenly looked proud of herself.

"Oh, do you think so?" she said while walking away with a big smile on her face. I shook my head in confusion. Alfie opened he bathroom door, and he looked confused too.

"You heard everything?" I asked him. He nodded. I felt a bit awkward, and so did Alfie.

"I'll see you later" Alfie said. And before I could respond, he was gone. just one hour I said to myself.

I spend the whole hour worrying about what was going to happen if amber or Jerome would find out about our plan. I remember that if any of them would find out, I would take all the blame. Not exactly something to look forward to.  
>Finally I heard someone knock on the door, I knew it was Alfie because it was 12 a clock. Alfie opened he door, I noticed that he was carrying his csi kit.<p>

" here I am" he said, he put the csi kit on the desk. I opened the kit and took the microphone out of it. Alfie was searching for something on the desk. "do you have some Batteries?" he asked me.

"don't you have some in your csi kit?" I asked him, while searching for some batteries. He shook his head.

"I used them for my gamecube, they are empty now." he said looking awkwardly at the ground. I sighed. This was going to take longer than I thought.

"there are batteries in the remote, we don't watch television in here anyway." I said and I took the batteries out of the remote and handed them over to Alfie. He inserted them into the microphone.

"where should we put it?" he asked me. I looked around, but I couldn't find a good spot. Alfie pointed at Ambers nightstand. He walked over to it and placed the microphone underneath it. "here, you can hear them, and they won't suspect a thing.." he said. It was a good place, there aren't a lot of people who look underneath their nightstand. I couldn't help but squeal and gave Alfie a hug. He returned it with a smile.

* * *

><p>Thank you for all the reviews! You are all amazing! thanks for reading and I hope you liked this chapter :)<p> 


	12. Oh no

**Oh my god, a thousand times sorry! I haven't uploaded this story in sooo long, it's embarrassing... But I hope you'll forgive me. Also, I have made another account, so I'll like it if you would give it a look :-) I've been working on a merlin story. The accounts name is Merwhos.**

**Once again, thanks for your patience, and here it finally issss!**

_Chapter 12_

Of course, amber decided to walk into my room at the once in a lifetime moment where me and alfie were hugging. I silently cursed my luck, as I took in ambers face. Wich was shocked, to say the least.

"oh, ehhh.. Am I interrupting something... Again... " Amber stuttered, she fixed her gaze on her feet like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

Me and Alfie broke apart quickly. Alfie cleared his throat, trying to ease the tension in the room without succes.  
>I bit my lips when the reality of the situation hit me. I have found myself in the middle of something I tried to avoid. Amber and pretty soon everyone would assume me and Alfie were dating, and there was no point in denying it.<p>

Alfie looked really uncomfortable, but I could see that he understood what was happening. He let out a deep sigh, and said;

" I'll see you later. " he stood there for a few seconds, before he left.

Amber was still standing on the same place she did when she came in, her mouth wide open.

"close your mouth, you might catch flies." i joked in a desperate attempt to break the ice.

Ambers shocked expression made place for an angry one.

"how long has this been going on?" she yelled, her face bright red, from both embarrassment and anger. I gulped.

This was a predicament I didn't want to be in. But i was in it without a way out.

"two weeks." i lied. Ambers face scrunched up even more with anger, and there was no determining what she would do.

Amber took a deep breath, "get out of my sight." she hissed furiously. I stood there baffled for a second, but her balled fists and the avoidance of eye contact did not lie. I bit back the tears that were forming in my eyes, and left.

I heard the door slam behind me. I thought of a place to go, but the only place I could think of was Alfie's, since even Fabian had been acting strange.

I dried my eyes and knocked on his door. Unfortunately Jerome opened it. I couldn't hold back a gasp, and looked at the ground.

"is Alfie there?" I muttered. I could feel Jerome's gaze burning on me, but I just couldn't face him, not now.

"yeah... " Jerome responded, opening the door for me, allowing me to pass. I smiled weakly, and i saw Alfie sitting on his bed, looking almost equally as depressed as I.

I couldn't say anything with Jerome there. I finally looked Jerome in the eye, and he frowned back, probably confused. But he got the hint, though, and left us alone.

"I'm so sorry.." I apologised to Alfie. He shook his head in return.

"it's not your fault." i sat down next to him, staring at my hands.

"i told Amber we were dating for two weeks." he nodded. I wasn't feeling all too bad about me, it was more Alfie who I felt bad for, all he did is help me, and look what happened.

It wouldn't be long until everyone would 'know' about us. And I seriously had no idea how I was going to look anyone in the eye.


	13. Fabian and Nina

**So, to kind of try to make it up with all you lovely people, here's another chapter! There's just some Nina and Fabian friendship things in this chapter, but don't worry next chapter will be Jerome's reaction to Alfie and Nina...**

_~#~_

The rumor spread quickly, I noticed, because I hadn't been in Alfie's room for more than 10 minutes, and everyone was already giving me weird looks.

The face of Patricia was one of mere surprise and disbelief, while that of Mara's was a mix of confusion and remorse. I didn't blame them, I would have trouble believing and processing it either, we weren't exactly a match made in heaven. But their looks were still affecting me, even though they weren't based on a true fact. I still felt like they were looking down on me. Not because I was dating Alfie, but because I had hid it from them.

But I'd been wondering all day already what Jerome's reaction would be, I secretly hoped that he would be jealous. I didn't dare to get my hopes up. I knew he liked either Amber, and I still couldn't get used to that fact, or Mara, that I could understand, she's very likeable.

I hadn't had the chance to see Jerome's and Fabian's faces yet, but I was about to, when I knocked on Fabian's door. If there was someone who would believe me, it would be Fabian, at least, I hoped. No, I was certain he would understand. If there was anyone that would, it would be Fabian.

He opened the door for me, and he let me in without saying a word. He looked rather disappointed, and I could understand that.

"hi." he said awkwardly. I smiled at him, but he barely returned the gesture. What a mess this was, poor Alfie, it mustn't be easy for him as well.

"Me and Alfie aren't actually dating, you know." I muttered. Fabian raised his eyebrows, and smiled wider.

"Really? I knew it!" he beamed, and sat next to me. I was glad he was his old self again. I laughed, happy that at least one person knew the truth.

"Why are you pretending?" Fabian asked. I sighed; this was going to take a while.

_~#~_

After a lot of explaining, I'd told Fabian everything. He looked relieved to say the least, and I felt part of the weight fall off of my shoulders.

"I was sad, when I heard you were dating Alfie, and you kept it a secret from me. I'm glad it isn't true." it was obvious that a burden was lifted off of Fabian as well. I felt lucky to have a friend like him.

"What should I do?" I asked Fabian, he always knew what to do, and I hoped he did now. He pursed his lips while thinking and stared in front of him, deep in thought.

"It's kind of obvious isn't it? You should patch things up with Amber first, get the misunderstandings between you out of the way." he said.

I nodded; it felt great having another person to confide in. And a clever person too.

"Thanks Fabian, you've been a great help." I patted his leg, and stood up.

"See ya..." I said and left on a quest to do what Fabian suggested.

_~#~_


End file.
